


"I love you"

by Tsuyu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Starker, its not even my shipping ship, just writing these to cheer, my friend up, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: Unrelated short Starker drables
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/gifts).



> These are just brief unrelated drables I'm writing to cheer my friend up.

Peter was looking at Tony with admiration. He couldn‘t wrap his mind around the fact that the other man returned his feelings. He was just out of high school, First year university student, that is. He never understood why the other man stayed with him and even agreed to start the relationship after he finally reached 18. Most of his friends and even his aunt disagreed with his choices in men but the spiderling never cared much for other people’s opinions. He never considered the idea that…

“What are you musing about?” Suddenly there were arms around his trim waist and he felt beard at the crook of his neck, which meant Tony was finally done with his meeting and they could go to their date.

“Oh just this and that.” Peter smiled and turned around in the other man’s hold. He looked at those dark brown eyes. They reminded him of dark chocolate he so loved. “I love you.” He whispered just so quietly.

“Oh I love me too!” The other man grinned. “Who wouldn’t?” but he tightened the hold on the young man and then smiled at him sweetly. “Chop chop, let’s go now. We have reservations, remember?”


End file.
